Missing Love
by BaKaBaBi
Summary: What is love? Love is sweet...beautiful...heart warming...well, not in these cases!


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fruits Basket

~*~*~*~*~*

Have you noticed that large sections of time seem to be cut out of Fruits Basket.  Weeks go missing, and daily events of our favourite characters are skipped. In fact, the most important time for secret lovers are never shown…nighttime. 

So, just how much are we missing from the lives of the Fruits Basket cast?

~*~*~*~*~*

"Hiro…I'm so glad…you came," a pretty young girl stuttered to her secret boyfriend, Hiro Sohma.  They had been meeting in secret for almost a year, every Saturday night at 11 pm in the local park.  Even though they were both only children, they knew that they had found their soul mates.  "I hope…coming here…isn't too bothersome."

"Of course not.  I, I kinda like you enough to not want to do anything else," Hiro blushed.  Only this girl could have this affect on him.  Only this girl could make him even slightly unsure of what to say or do next.  Still, it was worth becoming a fool to be near his goddess.  "You shouldn't have to ask things like that anymore Momo-chan."

"I…like you too…Hiro."

An extremely red Hiro tried to stutter out more words.  

_Think Hiro.  Say something!  Say anything_

"Sometimes…If I really concentrate, I can fart on purpose." Hiro said, as it was the first thing that had come to his mind.

_ARGHHH_

"That's…because Hiro…can do anything…if he tries," Momo replied smiling shyly.  She adored when Hiro…well, when Hiro did anything she felt weak in the knees. 

Maybe that's why she walks around clinging to her mothers arm half the time.

~*~*~*~*~*

"You're late," stated Kisa.  Her uniquely couloured eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark night.  She was meeting with her love deep in the forest after not seeing each other for almost a week.  They had to protect their secret carefully, making sure that none suspected them.  If anybody found out about their relationship, sacrifices would have to be made, and rules would have to be changed.  Kisa knew that Akito would never approve of changing the family rules just for her.  He was a traditionalist, and a perfectionist, with very little love left in him.  

He had lavished most of it on Kisa.

"I'm sorry Kisa my dear, I was busy trying to scare Hiro into not loving you again.  That last ploy we set up seems to be losing its initial affect," Akito smiled a genuine smile that he saved only for his precious Kisa.  

"I do feel a little bad for doing that…he seemed so worried for me," Kisa remembered the incident well, Hiro had admitted to Akito that he loved her, so together, Akito and Kisa designed a plan to make him back off.  "I was so angry …when you hit me though.  We were just supposed to… act it out.  Instead you hit me so hard …I had to take all these crazy herbs to heal!  Who would've guessed …one of the side affects would be… voice loss?"  As Kisa pondered this thought Akito began to run his hand threw her hair.

In the creepy way he always does.

What is with this guy and feeling people's hair?

~*~*~*~*~*

"Haru, why do you always insist we meet in your backyard?  It's not much of a secret place.  I mean, everybody can see us," Kagura questioned as she walked towards the dopey boy.

"I don't want to get lost."

"You mean, you love me that much!  You love me so much you would risk being seen and having our entire cover blown!  I LOVE YOU TOO HARU!" Kagura cried as she began to hug the life out of our passive Haru.

"Kagura…I can't…breathe…."

"OMG!  Your love for me is consuming you so much that you can't catch your breath when you're in my presence!  I feel dizzy with love too!"

"I'm…going to…turn black…" Haru squeezed out right before his calm demeanor left his face.  Unfortunately Kagura was too busy screaming about their undying love to notice. 

"Takatakataka…all you do is talk.  Tonight though, I'm going to make you mine!" Black Haru vowed as he squirmed out of Kagura's arms and turned to face her.

"Yatta!  I love it when you're feisty!"

~*~*~*~*~*

"Shigure, you are the best husband a girl could ask for.  I love you," Shigure and his wife held each other under the sparkling stars.  "I just wish you weren't so responsible.  Then you could leave your house and all those children in it to somebody else and come live with me," the wife looked at Shigure with puppy eyes that no man could resist.  

Luckily, Shigure is half dog.  (lol, she's looking at him with PUPPY eyes, and he's half DOG!) Actually, he's a complete dog right now since they're holding each other.  But that's okay, because it turns out that his wife, who just happens to be Kana, absolutely loves dogs.

"I absolutely love dogs Shigure!" exclaimed Kana

See, I told you she loves dogs. 

"Uh…yea, I love dogs too.  I really want to move in with you and live happily ever after, but Yuki, Tohru and Kyou can't take care of themselves.  I have to protect and teach them," Shigure proclaimed.  

_Also, if I start to live with her, than Hatori will be absolutely devastated and probably kill me.  Knowing Ayame, he'll probably help Hatori kill me, and then, I will probably be dead_

Shigure looked at his beautiful wife.  The woman that was THAT close to marrying one of his best friends.

_I must be the luckiest man in the world.  I'm so happy that Ayame decided to listen to me for once in our lives and not go to Kana's wedding.  If he had gone, he would have realized…she was marrying me.  I'm actually beyond being lucky since Ayame didn't look at the pictures of the wedding after Hatori refused to look at them.  In fact, I must have some sort of guardian angel looking after me, because neither Ayame or Hatori asked where the pictures seemed to come from…because alas, the person who received them was me.  Since it was my wedding_

"I truly am the luckiest man in the world!" Sobbed Shigure.  Kana, thinking that he was talking about her just blushed, and snuggled into him more.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, for a man who can erase people's minds, I think you would look fantastic in a light blue button up shirt with no frills.  Of course, we'd have to roll up the sleeves, and make them maybe a shad darker than the rest of the shirt, or maybe we should just make the whole shirt that colour.  Yes, that would be a wonderful idea.  O dear, now that we have changed the shirt colour, we have to change my idea of the perfect pants colour for you too Hatori!  Black seems appropriate for you since you always seem to be depressed and silent like the night.  But honestly, I think that you shouldn't be wearing a shirt and pants, I think that you need to try on a dress.  Not like that wedding dress Ayame likes to wear, but something plane and long.  Maybe not even a dress, how about a really, really long trench coat…in hot pink…with lace…and lots of bows.  Yes, that would be the perfect," the girl was cut off by Hatori as he erased her memories.

Despite the fact that Hatori hated to hear about fashion, and his girlfriend (and secret fiancé) loved to talk about it, they really were in love.

Maybe because every time Mine talked about fashion, Hatori would cut her off by erasing her memory.

After five minutes, Mine woke up.  "Hmm…Hatori, what happened?"

"Nothing really, you just passed out from talking too much about fashion," Hatori half lied.  She really did pass out because she talked too much, it's just that Hatori helped her pass out a bit.

"Hmm…that's the 5th time this week.  Do you think I'm sick Hatori?"

"Nah.  It's just the fashion getting to you.  So, about our wedding, do you think we should invite Ayame?" Hatori asked, hoping that her answer would be no.

"Of course we should!  He's my boss, and one of your best friends!  I want everybody I know there to witness our love!"  Mine announced.  "I don't want to have to hide our love like this anymore.  Say, why are we hiding our love Hatori?"

"It's just from Akito.  He doesn't approve of people loving or caring much.  He's actually the reason I broke up with my ex-fiance."  Hatori paused to consider the old days he spent with Kana.  "Actually, Akito did me a big favour.  Sure, he kind of blinded me, which still makes me slip in a couple of extra sleeping pills in his medicine, but he did stop me from marrying that other girl."  He paused again to shyly glance at Mine.  "And that made me free to get engaged to you."

"AWW!! Hatori, you're so cute!  Actually, you'd probably look even cuter if you wore a light blue button up shirt with no frills.  Of course, we'd have to roll up the sleeves, and make them maybe a shad darker than the rest of the shirt, or maybe we should just make the whole shirt that colour.  Yes, that would be a wonderful idea.  O dear, now that we have changed the shirt colour, we have to change my idea of the perfect pants," Mine was cut off again as Hatori lovingly erased her memory again.

_She is so cute…and quiet…when she's knocked out like that_

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ho ho ho!" Laughed Ayame, "Who would've ever thought that me and this gorgeous young princess would elope in the cloak of darkness we call night?"

"Ayame, we aren't getting married tonight."

"We aren't?" Ayame considered this for a moment.  "Yes, it appears we aren't getting married right now. Well, have no fear, because I am absolutely positive that we will get married in the near, near, near, near, near, near, future!"

"I really would love to Ayame, but you know I can't commit myself like that until that…that…MONSTER Shigure gives me his manuscript," Mit-chan looked close to tears every time she mentioned Shigure.  First he got in the way of her work, then her sanity, and now he was in the way of her love!  "I wish we really could just run away together and get married.  Just like in stupid Shigure's novels," sighed Mit-chan

"Ho ho ho!  I, Ayame, have just figured out the perfect solution to your problem princess Mit-chan!  We shall kill Shigure!" Proclaimed Ayame.

"My gosh! That's the smartest thing I have ever heard you say in my life!  Once Shigure's dead, I don't have to worry about his work anymore and we can get married and start a family!" Mit-chan cried with glee.

"Of course, you'll have to bury the body after."

"Me?  Why me?  Ayame dear, you are the one that came up with the idea.  That means you are the one that has to do the dirty work."

"But…what if I get my wedding dress dirty?"

"You can borrow mine!"

"WOW!  Mit-chan, you are going to be the perfect bride and wife!"

So off they went, hand and hand off to kill Shigure.  It's a shame Ayame forgot that Shigure was one of his best friends, and Mit-chan forgot that Shigure paid her…very well for that matter until after the bought the gun, found the perfect spot to dump the body, and the perfect scapegoat.   They decided he was worth more to them alive than dead right before they blew his ass off, and went rollerblading instead.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Um…hello there Momiji," greeted Yuki.  He was at the movie theatre to meet with the love of his life.

"Yuki!  Hurray it's Yuki!  I'm so glad to see Yuki!  Aren't you glad to see me too?  Ne Yuki, ne?"  Momiji jumped around hyperly, just bouncing with energy around the passive Yuki.

"Of course I'm glad to see you Momiji," Yuki answered with a smile.

"Hurray!" cried Momiji.  Truthfully, neither one of them wanted to see each other tonight.  They were both at the theatre waiting for their girlfriends when they bumped into each other.

_I hope Momiji doesn't see who I'm waiting for…his mouth is too big.  He'll probably end up broadcasting it to the whole family_

_AHHH!  If Yuki sees my girlfriends, he'll tell everybody and Kyou will bully me more_

Just then, Hanajima and Uotani walked up to them and smiled.

"Hmm…this is quite odd.  Imagine all of us meeting up together."  Hanajima mumbled in her gothic monotone voice.

"Yup, this is one heck of an awkward moment," added Uotani.

Silence.

"Well," started Momiji, "I've heard of 3 being a crowd, but since there's 4 of us, we should do something fun!"

Silence.

"So, what do you guys think is fun?" asked Yuki.

Silence.

"Well," Momiji broke the silence again, "There is a hotel right next to this place…and if we pushed the beds together, there'd be enough room for all of us…"

Extremely Awkward Silence.

"Yea I'm up for that," replied Hanajima.

"Me too!" cried Uotani

"Alright, let's get going than!" exclaimed Yuki in his most excited voice.

It was going to be one crazy night for them.

~*~*~*~*~*

Kyou shuddered.  It wasn't a cold shudder, or even a creeped out shudder, it was an absolutely disgusted shudder.  Why he got it, he didn't really understand, but somehow he just knew that it had something to do with that damn rat Yuki.

"Kyou, are you cold?" 

"Nah, just an odd feeling," Kyou replied.  "Say Tohru, where do you think everybody is?"

"I don't know.  Nobody seems to be home tonight," Tohru said cheerfully.  "Oh well.  I guess it's going to be an ordinary night, ne Kyou."

"Uh…yea…say Tohru…since we're the only people home and all…you wouldn't want to…uh…" Kyou trailed off.

"Kyou," cut in Tohru, "You wouldn't be thinking what I'm thinking would you?"

"Um…maybe…" 

"Why Kyou!  I would absolutely love to make a home music video with you!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Really!  Wow!  I've been thinking about this day for a long time now!  Can we make it to the Spice Girls!"

"Well…only if I can be Baby Spice."

"Aww, but Tohru, I want to be Baby Spice!"  Whined Kyou.  "C'mon, you can be Scary Spice!"

"Oh, alright…but then we have to make our music video to 'Stop'," demanded Tohru.  After a quick agreement nod from Kyou, Tohru ran to her room to find 3 dolls to make up the rest of the Spice Girls…the band before Ginger left.

"I'll go get the video camera!" cried Kyou.

They were gonna be * **STARS** * 

Author's Notes: This fanfic was originally written for fun…and to make two of my friends scream in terror.  It succeeded, but unfortunately, my so-called friends have forced me to post my story for the public to read…and hopefully review.

Sorry about the weird spacing.

Plz, don't flame me about this fanfic ^_^  


End file.
